


Honesty

by ByAStream



Series: The Wickchester Verse: Oneshots [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day in the lab, Daisy has a date with Lance. Things don't go according to plan when her past returns and she has no choice but to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone work in my Wickchester Verse. It ties in with the series but can be read as a standalone, although it probably does make more sense if you read the first story in the Wickchester Verse series to understand how Daisy knows the Winchesters and the history there.

**November 2009**

 The latest case to come through the Jeffersonian was taking its toll on the staff. It wasn’t that it was hard to determine cause of death, it was the fact that it was a child. Daisy hated when they had to deal with cases involving children, children who would never get the chance to grow up. Her cases involved bones. Sam and Dean’s cases involved trying to stop monsters from killing. Daisy wasn’t sure which she’d rather deal with. She supposed trying to figure out why someone died was less stressful than trying to keep more people from dying because of something that goes bump in the night. Still, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with a case involving a child. Daisy had stopped praying to God a long time ago.

“Do you think there is a heaven?” Angela asked. Angela was one of Daisy’s favorite people in the lab. She always offered a bit of a different perspective on things and often times made Daisy look at things differently. She was also friends with Avalon, a psychic who had helped Daisy and the Winchesters a time or two.

 “I believe there’s a heaven, but I don’t believe in God,” Daisy said.

 “How can you believe in heaven but not God, aren’t they mutually exclusive?” Hodgins asked. Daisy and Jack had gotten off to a rough start when Daisy began working at the Jeffersonian. They’d come to at least tolerate one another.

“It’s complicated. That kind of happens when you have the childhood I did. It’s hard to have faith when everything comes crashing down around you,” Daisy said. Faith, she thought, what a joke. Angels hell-bent on ending the world and an absent god. Faith, she was supposed to have faith in a god who didn’t care enough to stop the damn apocalypse? Daisy had stopped having faith a long time ago. Every time she’d met an angel they’d been trying to get the Winchesters. Except Castiel. Castiel was a wild card to her. Sam and Dean seemed to trust him.

“Daisy? You with us?” Angela asked.

“Yeah, sorry, what did you say?” Daisy asked her. Angela and Hodgins shared a look.

“Sweetie, are you sure you’re ok? Did I say something to offend you?” Angela questioned. Daisy shook her head. No, this was all on her and her issues.

“I’m ok. Can we talk about something else?” Daisy asked. Her shift at the lab passed without another incident.

* * *

She had a date with Lance that night. He knew her past. Not all of it, but the parts that mattered with some details omitted. Like the fact that her father was a homicidal werewolf who murdered his sons before he was taken out by John Winchester. Lance never pressed for details. She loved that about him. He understood her in a way no one else had…except for Sam. But Sam was off limits. Sam was a no go zone.

Daisy touched her bracelet. She rarely took it off. Over the years, she’d looked up the symbols. They each provided protection in their own way. Daisy had gotten an anti-possession tattoo when Dean suggested it. For her, it was like an extra safety net. If she ever lost the bracelet, at least she had the tattoo to protect her. The knock on her apartment door pulled her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to see Lance. She invited him in. She kept a rug in front of her door that had a Devil’s Trap painted under it. When Lance didn’t follow her, Daisy looked at him.

“Lance, aren’t you coming in?” she asked. When his eyes flashed black, she stepped back.

“Lance isn’t home right now,” the monster said. Daisy paled. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Lance wasn’t supposed to know about the supernatural.

“What do you want?” she asked. The demon smirked.

“I want the Winchesters is what I want. My father would very much like a word with Sam,” the demon said.

“Meg,” Daisy said.

“In the flesh. You know, Dais, you’ve got a type, don’t you? Every person you’ve ever been with has some sort of issue. Sammy’s daddy had a vendetta. Christine’s parents were absent. And you’re dear Lance? He’s all kinds of messed up. But that’s your type, right? Poor Sam has no mommy. Christine’s parents are dead or good as. And Lance was a foster kid until that sweet couple adopted him. These plans go beyond you, Daisy. Tell me where to find the Winchesters,” Meg said with a smirk.

“I’d die before I tell you, you black-eyed bitch,” Daisy snapped.

“Why Daisy, I didn’t think you had it in you. After all, you are such a happy person. Oh, wait, he doesn’t know, does he? Your daddy was a werewolf and Sam’s daddy killed your daddy. And your daddy, well, he killed your whole damn family. Except for you and mommy dearest. Where is your mom, Daisy?” she taunted. The first words of the exorcism spilled from Daisy’s lips. Meg just smirked.

“I know where you live, Daisy. You think sending me back to hell will keep us from coming back and finding you? The things I’d do to you. Sam will say yes to Lucifer,” Meg said.

“Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos,” Daisy said. The black smoke poured into the apartment and out the door. Lance collapsed in the doorway.

“Daisy?” he asked. He looked tired and confused. It hurt Daisy to see him like that, to see him so vulnerable. She knew too well just what that feeling was like. Lance had just had everything he had ever believed turned upside down just because of Daisy and who she knew. Guilt filled her, but she pushed it aside. Her feelings weren't what mattered at the moment. Taking care of Lance was what was important. 

“It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here,” she said.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Let’s go sit on the couch. I’ll make some hot chocolate and we’ll talk. We have a lot to talk about,” Daisy said.

* * *

Daisy had spent a couple hours talking to Lance. It was hard with him interrupting to ask questions. He couldn’t question the validity of what she was saying, not after what he experienced. He wasn’t sure what to say to her.

“So you’re friends with the Winchesters and you’re still in contact? Daisy, they’re criminals!” Lance yelled.

“They’ve saved my life, multiple times. I love you Lance. But if this is too difficult for you, then you should leave and we can both move on with our lives,” Daisy said quietly.

“Daisy, no. It’s just…this whole other world now exists. I’m a psychologist. I should be able to deal with this but this, this is impossible,” he said.

“It’s really not. Not when you know what I do. Milwaukee? They were hunting a shape shifter. I’d say Milwaukee is what really got them in hot water. Booth doesn’t trust me because of them. I know it. You know it. But he doesn’t know the truth and we can’t tell him the truth,” Daisy said.

“So ghosts?” he asked.

“Real,” Daisy replied.

“Witches?”

“Also real and also the worst.”

"The Jersey Devil?"

"Not real...as far as we know." The two sat talking for a long time. And for the first time in a long time, Daisy was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at thewickchesterverse.tumblr.com .


End file.
